Chanel
|Base ID = }} Chanel is the Court of Chorrol's resident mage, and an excellent painter. She is an Apprentice Destruction Trainer, she is also one of the major suspects in "Canvas the Castle." After completion of the quest without having returned the painting, she will offer basic training in Destruction from noon to 8pm every day. She can also be found in her bedroom in the Private Quarters. She carries tan linens, a small amount of gold, a paint brush, a copy of the Castle Chorrol Private Area key, and the Countess' key. She wields no weapons, but instead she relies on a leveled set of Destruction spells. She had an illicit affair with the countess' husband, as revealed during the quest "Canvas the Castle." She will ask to keep the painting, as it belonged to the man she loved. Interactions Canvas the Castle Countess Arriana Valga in Chorrol will inform the Hero that a treasured painting of her late husband has been stolen. She requests that they retrieve it for her and bring the culprit to justice. Dialogue "Hello. Are you searching for something?" :Chorrol "We're simple, Gods-fearing folk here in County Chorrol. Easterners worship their wallets and their fat bellies." ;Canvas the Castle "Hello. Are you searching for something?" :Gather Clues :*''"I am sorry. I don't really feel comfortable talking with you about that night. I barely know you."'' :*(If disposition is over 60) "The night that the painting was stolen, I was in the courtyard of the castle taking star readings. After a while, I decided to go into the dining area just off the Great Hall. I poured myself some wine and studied the charts I had made until it was time to sleepp. From there, I went directly to my chamber and slept the rest of the night." :Investigation "Yes, I have heard that the painting of the Count was taken. I was unaware she hired an outsider to conduct the investigation. May luck be with you." :Stolen Painting "The stolen painting was of Count Valga. Whoever painted it could not do the man justice. He was kind and noble, which is difficult to convey on canvas. I am afraid other than that, I cannot offer much more information." "Until your return." If approached again: "Hello again. I hope your search for the painting goes well." :Accuse "Are you accusing me of taking the painting?" ::Yes, I accuse you of the crime. ::*''"How dare you accuse me without enough evidence to back up your story!"'' ::*(After finding all the clues) "You have strong evidence, but I do not trust you enough to speak true my motivations." ::*(If disposition is over 70) "Very well. I confess to the crime. But please understand I only did it out of the great love I had in my heart for Count Valga. It was I who painted that portrait. When the Count was lost, the Countess spent so much time with it that I became jealous. I had to have the painting back, so I decided to steal it then hide it behind the painting in my quarters. I am ashamed of my crime, but ready to face what fate has in store for me." :::::Accuse "We have already been through this, and I admitted my guilt." :::::Gather Clues "I was careless to leave my art supplies around the castle like I did. I suppose I was easy to discover." :::::Investigation "You have your "criminal." Congratulations." :::::Stolen Painting "I am ashamed that I took the painting, but my love for the Count was greater than you could imagine." ::No, I'm not accusing you. "Very well." "I am undone." Quotes *''"I understand the decision that you have made. And I accept my fate. Now please leave me to my thoughts."'' —After being confronted during "Canvas the Castle" *''"Words cannot do justice for the joy I feel... many blessings upon you, my friend. I do not have much, but I wish to reward such valor. Return to me in three weeks, and I'll have a special painting for you. It is the least I can do for you."'' —After lying to the Countess during "Canvas the Castle" *''"Until our paths cross again, my friend."'' —Exit dialogue if the Hero lied to the Countess during "Canvas the Castle" *''"It is with the warmest regards I welcome you again, my friend. But you have returned a bit too early. I should have the painting done soon."'' —Returning after completing "Canvas the Castle," having lied to the Countess *''"Welcome back, friend. Here is the painting. When you place it in your home and gaze upon it, may you always remember the deed you have done for me."'' —Returning after three weeks Appearances * de:Chanel ru:Шанель Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers